Survivor, The Last One
by CornMuffinMissy
Summary: Anna is living a great life until a fire strikes her house, killing everyone in her family except her. Read as she struggles to stay alive, stay hidden, and is haunted with the fact that her family is gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I blink my eyes open and and let out a gasp. A mixture of orange, yellow and red light comes in a blurry vision. I blink again and my vision is clearer. I watch as sparks fly everywhere and see that, before me glows a massive, bright fire. Smoke blows around my bedroom, clouding my eyes, clogging my throat. I cough loudly, already struggling to breathe. After a short coughing fit, I sit up. If I want to live, I need to escape.

I hop out of bed, narrowly ducking my head to avoid sparks. I search for an escape route. And see it. The door to my bathroom. The fire may be massive, but it has only reached in front of my bed. I stride to the bathroom door and as I do I see out in the hallway smoke swirling but not a big sign of fire. Good. The only reason I see what is out in the hallway was that my bathroom had two is to the hallway and the other leads to my room.

I freeze in the bathroom and turn around. I could let everything else burn except one. My bed blankets. It is a beautiful sky blue with white flowers all over. My mom had had it when she was young, and so had her mom. Her mom's mom had hand-sewn it and it seemed as a tradition for the Herbertons, the girls at least. I trail off into my thoughts, remembering when I had recieved them as a birthday present a few years ago.....

But my mind is brought back to reality when sparks fly straight in my direction, and hit my exposed flesh. I cry in pain as more sparks flew at my left thigh. I run out and pull the blanket off, folding it messily and running back inside the bathroom.

I turn to the left, and crouch in front of my toilet. To my left, I begin to skim my fgingers along the wall. I soon feel a bump. I grip my hands onto it and pull. After a bit, I have a big piece of plaster in my hands. There is a hole, that well, is a secret passageway. One I love to go to when I needed alone time. I set the plaster down and climb into the hole. I crawl onto hard,cold tile. I turn back around, and fix the plaster so it's blocking the hole. I stand up, and walk along the passageway. It leads down a hill,up and finally, I come to a window leaning against the wall on the floor. I twist a knob, and it unlocks. I bend down and open it. Smiling at the skill I have, I climb onto a tile platform, close the window, and jump onto a dirt floor. Yes,dirt. This was the part of the passageway that led to a shed. _My _ shed. The shed I usually went to during alone time.

I walk forever it seems like, until my eyes detect a rusty brown ladder leading up. I easily climb up and hopp onto the ground. And in front of me is a door. Rusty,old, and creaky. I bend down and dig into the dirt until I have a brown key. After unlocking the door, I push it open and before me is the shed. As I look around, I think how this could be my last visit. If I'm found and taken to the orphange, well I block it from my head before I can think about it. But somehow, it sneaks in, and the thoghts overwhelm my brain....

I do not want to go to an orphanage where I would get adopted by random strangers. I would rather stay with my awful Aunt Trisha then go to an orphanage. Now that's saying something. Trisha is like, what, 90, and is rat ugly. Her hair is dyed bright purple with blue stripes. Yet I can always see dark gray hairs under the dye. Her eyes are creepier: green, yet practically yellow, cat-like eyes. She has the worst taste in clothes, dark grey or black dresses. Or brown. Which surprises me since her hair is _purple_ and_ blue. _She wears high heels probably to make her look taller; her real height is like, 4'5. Pretty sad. But then her personality, ugh, its annoying. She acts all sweet around our parents but when she is watching my sisters-

_My family_ I had forgot all about them! I had to save them, just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I take deep breath and get set to run. I am going to save my family no matter what.

I sprint back the way I came, blanket thrown on the ground. My legs run as fast as possible, but it doesn't seem fast enough so I speed up and don't stop to take a breather even though my chest heaves in pain. Finally, I climb out of ther plaster wall. And because life just loves me, I come out just as the fire is reaching the bathroom. I then realize I mst have shut the bathroom door or something had happened, and it had slowed the fire down. I look out into the hallway. Fire had now emerged form my parent's room, and there was a fairly big one burning. It was the only way to get to Isabelle and my parents.

I take a deep breath and dash for the fire. Luckily,since it isn't big, I leap over it, my feet barely touching the flames. I whip to the left and swerve into Isabelle's room. Boy, do I regret forgetting my three-year old sister.

She is lying there in her bed, her lifeless face blue mixed with purple. She is curled up in a tiny ball, hands clenched in tight fists as though she was fighting to survive.

" Oh Isabelle, I'm sorry. I'll never forgive myself. Well, at least you will see mom and dad soon. I will miss you little sister." tears threaten to fall but I force them back. Even though she is dead, I gently grab her body and cradle her in my arms.

I run into the hallway and see my parents on their knees, heads down, panting hard. They had tried to get out. And now they were trying to live. I go beside them and look into the bedroom; the whole room was on fire,they had escaped in time from burning. I sit beside them. My dad was sprawled out now, head facing the carpet. I listen for breathing. Nothing. He...was dead. But, my mom was still on her knees, coughing greatly. I wrap my arms around her, and slowly her breathing stopps. She is gone too. I don't understand though; they were older and stronger. Shouldn't they have lived? Then, it all hit me. The fire had started in their room, and it had woke them up later by the smoke. They had tried to get out, but for whatever reason, the fire followed and got ahead. I am the only survivor of my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I dare to look up and see that the fire is moving toward us. I slowly get up and run down the hallway, avoiding sparks along the way. I skid to a stop by my room and sigh in annoyance. The fire in my bedroom had moved to the bathroom and was growing by the second. The heat is so bad I begin to sweat and the smoke so cloudy, I begin to cough. Does life hate me or what?

I look for any holes and spott one. I run through it, screaming out loud in pain and slide into the bathroom where a small fire had started. I quickly pull out the plaster and climb in. It is placed back and I stand up, beginning to walk along the passageway, exhausted.

It isn't long before I reach my destiny. I walk into the shed, through the messiest part of it, used for hiding the door, and look around. It had been a while since I had gone in here.

I walk around, adjusting items and hanging up things. My shed was fairly messy with about four shelves, one per wall. The shelves had once been covered in gardening tools, and other stuff. But I had replaced all that with my own stuff; books, and picture frames. Same with the desk. Once covered in nails, hammers and so fourth, was now clean with three photos, paper, pencil, and two books. I notice a particular picture frame one of a very fun time I had had.

It was my Easter and we had gone to get pictures taken. Bethany was in a pretty royal blue dress and white sandals. Her hair fell loose, and her smile was big and cheery. She had been holding Isabelle who was dressed in a cute white top and pink skirt. I was beside them and was wearing a long, green dress. Isabelle had been in a great mood then and because she had been making myself and Bethany laugh so we didn't need to fake the smiles.

I sigh sadly and go over to a rack that hung a coat, hoe, and knife. I hide the weapons in the coat pocket just in case and freze when excited shouts and voices come from nearby outside.

"What is your name dear?" a kind voice asks but I don't hear the response for other shouts catcht my attention.

" Fred! You will not believe what I just found. Come here, quick!" a female voice calls excitedly. Had they found me?

I gulp and quickly take action because Fred and Lily were almost here. I move swiftly to the open door and stay still,listening for voices.

Although I didn't look, I knew they were in the shed now by the very near footsteps they were making

"Hmm. This is an interesting place. Someone could live here." the guy, Fred is saying.

"Hey! Lily, there are drops of blood. But they are leading nowhere." Fred calls. I gasp and look down at my leg, thinking that was it but it wasn't. I can't find where the blood had came from, but my search ends when Fred points out it is dried blood. I sigh in relief. It must have been from when I had dropped a picture frame and cut my foot. But Fred and Lily do not know that. I hear them murmur to themselves, in confused voices.

They move on and I can't help but clench my fists when they pick up the frame I had been looking at earlier. They stand together, pointing and smiling. After a little more of this, Fred gently sets it back down and I observe his appearance. Short and stout, brown hair and a glimpse of what looks like dark blue eyes. Lily is a bit taller than him, has light red hair and green eyes. They both are wearing police outfits; dark blue with gold badges. They also have black boots and gloves. Each is carrying a bag, most likely for evidence, and notebooks as well. They skillfully study objects, pick them up, and write information down in their notebooks, then place it in a bag. I wince as I watch my big collection of books, stories, and picture frames dissapear.

At last, the two dectives leave the shed, blind to my hidden door. The door is slammed shut and it seems like ages before I feel its safe to walk out. From the window I see it is late at night. The moon is shining brightly through the one window I have, and I figure there will be more dectives around in the day. As I walk, I feel a sharp pain in my thigh. I take a look down, and see a gross sight. The place where the sparks had hit was almost black. The sparks didn't do much, I figure, and decide it had worsened when I had run through the fire to get to safety. I rub a finger along the wound and let out a quiet scream of pain.

Suddenly, all the exhaustion hits me. I limp to a small couch, beat up it is, and lie down. Immeadietly I fall into a deep, restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note**

Hey guys!

I know its been a while since I've updated, The Last One, or any of my stories. I promise to try to update very soon. School is starting soon and I hope to update before then. As for The Last One...

I want to thank all of my reviewers, for encouraging me, helping me, and kindly showing mistakes. I feel encouraged and proud, but not enough to write some more. Actually, scratch that. I have a bunch of chapters in Micro Word...I just...my story is crappy. I'm pretty sure I don't have acurate info for the fire, the plot is hard to follow to some... You can thank a guy on a Writer's Digest forum for "encouraging me". I put the first 3 chapters up...and he hardly had anything good to say. I know, I know. To become an author you must be able to deal with harsh criticism. I get that. But this guy...he just completely discouraged me. He pointed out so many errors(like actual plot-type errors, not spelling or grammar) and barely any good stuff such as, I don't know, description. He discouraged me. I don't like this story nearly as much as I did when I had movie plans, and plans for two or three more books. I still have them and who knows, maybe this story is meant to be a movie.

So I'm going to stop updating until I feel better, AKA not for a looooooooong time. Oh, and I know this is just one guy but words can say a lot. AND this happened a LOOOOOONG time ago, nearly a year ago.

Again, thanks for the reviews and encouragement and I'm sorry to dissapoint you. I'll keep it up but won't update.

I'm really sorry for this, but I feel it must be done.

~Future~


End file.
